Never Grow Up
by horsegal523
Summary: Just a little short that I made. I think it's cute : I hope you like it..I'm not giving anything away. I own no songs


Ally & Austin have been Married for a year now.

Austin's a popstar and Ally's his songwriter.

Trish & Dez are also married.

Austin's POV

"Austin!" Ally called.

"Yeah Als?" I asked coming into the room.

"Austin, I've been thinking..you know we've been married for a year now and I was thinking..maybe we should have a baby" She said. My eyes got wide.

"R-really..ha, a-a baby? are you sure?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said.

"O-okay...Oh yeah Ally remember, I have a concert tonight" I said.

"okay, Well I'mma go write some in my book" She said.

She is may be an adult..but that book of hers was still sacred but I wouldn't wish for her to be any different.

_After a few weeks..._

Ally's POV

I figured out I pregnant a few weeks ago...But I didn't tell Austin. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell him.

"Austin, Can you go take out the trash?" I asked Austin.

"What? Again? you do it! i've been doing that for four weeks straight!" He complained.

I turned around and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I said clearly angry, holding out the 'u'.

His eyes got wide "Yes ma'am!" he said picking up the trash bag and running out the door.

"Hm, well I guess I got through to him." I said with joy.

_A few weeks later..._

I was starting to show alittle.

"Ally, are you done with the song yet?" I was really getting sick and tired of Austin buggingme for the new song.

"Austin! Shut up! You're really stressing me! now can you please just leave me alone.?" I screamed at him.

"Fine, Gosh you're so mean! Fine i'll leave you alone" Austin whined, clearly upset.

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry" I started. I got up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "Austin, I need to tell you something" Austin looked at me. "you might wanna sit down" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him down.

"What's up Ally?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, Austin" Austin jumped up.

"You're what?" I smiled.

"I'm pregnant" I said smiling.

"Wow, this is alot to take in" He said

_9 months later..._

Austin's POV

Ally and I found out what we are having.

It's a girl.

We need to figure out a name.

"Ally, how about. Rebecca Sephanie Moon?" I suggested.

"Nah, I was thinking, Madison Rea Moon" She suggested back.

"I love it!" I said.

_The baby was born..._

I walked into the baby's room and stood in the door way and watched Ally.

She picked up her guitar and began to play.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight._

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cuase you're dreamin' So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight. To you, Everything's funny. You got nothing to regret._

_I'd give all I have, honey if you could stay like that. _

_Oh , darlin' don't you ever grow up, Don't you ever grow up__, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up  
You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up  
Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone  
So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on  
Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up._

Ally finished her song to our beautiful little girl.

I walked up behind Ally and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

She got up and we kissed.

"AUSTIN!" I jerked awake.

"Huh?" Hm I thought "It was just a dream." I said to myself.

"What was just a dream, Austin?" Ally asked.

I got up and told her about the whole thing.

"Aw, really that's really cute Aus-"

She was cut off by my lips on hers.

"I love you, Ally" I said pulling away looking her in the eye.

Her mouth gaped then she spoke "I love you too, Austin" She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

**Hey Guys, sorry this is so short. I got an idea and wanted to make this short. I hope you liked it :) so yeah.. Shocking end huh? Please tell me what you think :D**

**~Rachael xox **


End file.
